Hitherto, there is a portable game apparatus including a display and a camera provided behind the display. In such a conventional game apparatus, a captured image can be obtained by the camera, and an image based on a result of analysis of the obtained image can be displayed on the display.
However, in the above conventional apparatus, an image captured in a back surface direction of the display by using the camera is displayed on the display, and thus there is room for improvement in that a captured image from a camera which captures an image in another direction is displayed so as to be easily viewable by a user.
Therefore, an object of the exemplary embodiments is to provide an electronic apparatus capable of displaying an image from a camera, which captures an image in a predetermined direction, such that the image is easily viewable by a user.
In the exemplary embodiments, in order to attain the object described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A system according to an embodiment includes a camera, an acquiring section, a display controller, and a processor. The camera captures an image in a side surface direction of the system. The acquiring section acquires an input image captured by the camera. The display controller displays an image obtained by inclining a subject indicated by the input image acquired by the acquiring section in a predetermined direction, on a display section. The processor performs a predetermined application process on the basis of the input image acquired by the acquiring section.
According to the above, when displaying, on the display section, an image of the subject captured by the camera which captures an image in the side surface direction, the image of the subject can be displayed so as to be inclined in the predetermined direction, so that, for example, a display that is easily viewable by a user can be performed.
In another configuration, the display controller may display an image obtained by obliquely viewing the input image, on the display section.
According to the above, by displaying the image obtained by obliquely viewing the captured input image, an object present in the side surface direction of the system can be displayed without an uncomfortable feeling, so that a display that is easily viewable by a user can be performed.
In another configuration, the display controller may display the image in such a form as to allow a user to recognize relative positions of the camera and an object included in an imaging range of the camera.
According to the above, the image can be displayed so as to allow the user to recognize the position of the object present in the side surface direction of the system.
In another configuration, the display controller may display the image in such a form as to allow a user to recognize a position, in a depth direction, of an object included in an imaging range of the camera.
According to the above, the image can be displayed so as to allow the user to recognize the position, in the depth direction, of the object present in the side surface direction of the system.
In another configuration, the display controller may display the image on the display section such that an image of an object included in an imaging range of the camera, the image of the object being displayed on the display section, is viewable in a manner which is the same as that when a user directly sees the object.
According to the above, the object displayed on the display section is viewable in the same manner as that of the object viewed from the user, and thus is easily viewable by the user.
In another configuration, the display controller may display a guide image which allows a user to recognize whether an object included in an imaging range of the camera is present at an appropriate position.
According to the above, by the guide image, the user can be caused to recognize whether the object is present at an appropriate position, and the user can be guided to an appropriate position.
In another configuration, the display controller may further display, on the display section, a guide image indicating a predetermined region in an imaging range of the camera.
According to the above, by displaying the guide image, for example, an object present in the side surface direction can be easily put within the imaging range of the camera.
In another configuration, the display controller may display, on the display section, an image obtained by inclining the guide image and the input image in a predetermined direction.
According to the above, since the input image and the guide image are displayed so as to be inclined in the predetermined direction, for example, a display that is easily viewable by a user can be performed, and an object can also be easily put within the imaging range of the camera.
In another configuration, the display section may be provided to the system. The camera captures an image in a side surface direction of the display section. The display controller displays the image on a display screen of the display section and at an imaging direction side of the camera.
According to the above, the imaging direction of the camera and the display position of the image on the display screen of the display section can be caused to coincide with each other. For example, when an image in a right side surface direction of the display section is captured by the camera, the image captured by the camera can be displayed on the display screen of the display section and at the right side. Thus, for example, it can be made easy for a user to recognize a positional relation of an object present in the side surface direction.
In another configuration, the display controller may display the image obtained by inclining the subject indicated by the acquired input image in the predetermined direction, as well as an image showing a result of the predetermined application process.
According to the above, it can be made easy to cause a user to recognize positional relations of the subject and the camera and a result of the application process based on the positional relations.
In another configuration, the display controller may display, on the display section, an image obtained by abstracting an object included in an imaging range of the camera.
According to the above, the object included in the imaging range of the camera can be abstracted and displayed, so that, for example, a display that is easily viewable by a user can be performed.
In another configuration, the display controller may display, on the display section, an image indicating a contour of the object included in the imaging range of the camera.
In another configuration, the display controller may display only a specific object among a plurality of objects included in an imaging range of the camera, on the display section.
According to the above, only the specific object can be displayed, and a display can be prevented from being difficult to view due to another object being displayed.
In another configuration, the system may further include a detector configured to detect a hand of a user on the basis of the input image. The processor performs the application process on the basis of a result of the detection by the detector.
According to the above, the hand of the user can be detected, and the application process can be performed on the basis of the result of the detection of the hand.
In another configuration, the detector may detect a gesture made by the user.
According to the above, the gesture made by the user can be detected, and, for example, the application process can be performed on the basis of an input using the gesture.
In another configuration, the system may further include a determiner configured to determine whether at least a part of an object included in the input image protrudes from a predetermined region in an imaging range of the camera. The display controller displays an image corresponding to a result of the determination by the determiner, on the display section.
According to the above, the user can be caused to recognize whether a part of the object protrudes from the predetermined region in the imaging range.
In another configuration, the display controller may display or hide the image in accordance with a status of execution of the predetermined application process performed by the processor.
According to the above, the image can be displayed or hidden in accordance with the status of execution of the application or a selection made by a user, and, for example, the image can be displayed only prior to start of the application, or can be displayed only at the time of a tutorial.
In another configuration, the system may be a hand-held electronic apparatus.
In another configuration, the camera may be an infrared camera capable of receiving infrared light.
A second embodiment may be an electronic apparatus including: an input device; a camera configured to capture an image in a side surface direction of the input device; an acquiring section configured to acquire an input image captured by the camera; a display controller configured to display an image obtained by inclining a subject indicated by the input image acquired by the acquiring section in a predetermined direction, on a display section; and a processor configured to perform a predetermined application process on the basis of the input image acquired by the acquiring section. The system may be composed of a plurality of devices or may be composed of a single device.
A system according to a third embodiment includes a camera, an acquiring section, an input image display section, a setter, a region display section, a determiner, and a display form controller. The acquiring section acquires an input image captured by the camera. The input image display section displays the input image acquired by the acquiring section, on a display section. The setter sets a fixed region which is smaller than an imaging range of the camera and fixed to the imaging range. The region display section displays a region image indicating the fixed region, on the display section. The determiner determines whether at least a part of an object included in the input image protrudes from the fixed region. The display form controller controls a display form of an image to be displayed on the display section, on the basis of a result of the determination by the determiner.
According to the above, for example, a user can be caused to recognize whether the object protrudes from the fixed region, and can be caused to recognize that the object deviates from the imaging range of the camera.
In another configuration, the camera may capture an image in a side surface direction of the system.
A system according to a fourth embodiment includes a camera, an acquiring section, a detector, a processor, a condition determiner, and a warning section. The acquiring section acquires an input image captured by the camera. The detector detects a specific object included in the input image acquired by the acquiring section. The processor performs predetermined information processing if the specific object has been detected by the detector. The condition determiner determines whether a predetermined condition is satisfied, on the basis of the input image. The warning section issues a warning if it is determined by the condition determiner that the predetermined condition is satisfied when the specific object has been detected by the detector. The processor performs the predetermined information processing on the basis of the input image even if it is determined by the condition determiner that the predetermined condition is satisfied.
According to the above, for example, even when the specific object has been detected, if it is determined on the basis of the input image that the predetermined condition is satisfied, a warning can be issued. For example, a warning can be previously issued to a user before the predetermined information processing based on the input image is no longer performed.
In another configuration, the system may further include a second warning section configured to issue a warning different from the warning by the warning section if the specific object has not been detected by the detector.
In another configuration, the system may further include a stop section configured to stop the predetermined information processing by the processor if the specific object has not been detected by the detector.
According to the present embodiment, when displaying, on the display section, an image captured by the camera which captures an image in the side surface direction, the image can be displayed so as to be inclined in the predetermined direction, and, for example, a display that is easily viewable by the user can be performed.
An electronic apparatus according to a fifth embodiment is a hand-held electronic apparatus including a camera, an acquiring section, and a controller. The camera captures an image in a side surface direction of the electronic apparatus. The acquiring section acquires an input image captured by the camera. The controller performs control of at least any one of start, temporary stop, and restart of an application on the basis of the input image acquired by the acquiring section.
According to the above, start, temporary stop, and restart of the application can be controlled on the basis of the image captured by the camera which captures an image in the side surface direction.
In the fifth embodiment, the application may be an interactive type application in which a process is performed in accordance with an input performed by a user.
According to the above, start, temporary stop, and restart of the interactive type application can be controlled.
In the fifth embodiment, the electronic apparatus may further include an application controller configured to control progress of the application being presently executed, on the basis of the input image acquired by the acquiring section.
According to the above, on the basis of the input image captured by the camera, start, temporary stop, and restart of the application can be controlled and progress of the application can also be controlled, and an operation section does not need to be switched for any of stop, temporary stop, and restart of the application and for progress of the application, so that user's convenience can be improved.
In the fifth embodiment, the electronic apparatus may further include a detector configured to detect an object on the basis of the input image acquired by the acquiring section. The controller performs the control of the application on the basis of a result of the detection of the object by the detector.
According to the above, the object can be detected on the basis of the input image, and the control of the application can be performed on the basis of the result of the detection.
In the fifth embodiment, the detector may detect a hand of a user.
According to the above, the hand of the user can be detected on the basis of the input image, and the control of the application can be performed on the basis of the result of the detection of the hand.
In the fifth embodiment, the detector may detect a gesture made by the hand of the user. The controller performs the control of the application on the basis of the gesture detected by the detector.
According to the above, start, temporary stop, and restart of the application can be controlled through the gesture.
In the fifth embodiment, the controller may start the application if the object has been detected by the detector.
According to the above, the application can be started if the object has been detected.
In the fifth embodiment, the controller may temporarily stop the application being presently executed, if the object has not been detected by the detector.
According to the above, the application being presently executed can be temporarily stopped if the object has not been detected.
In the fifth embodiment, the controller may temporarily stop the application if a predetermined period has elapsed from a time when the object is no longer detected by the detector.
According to the above, the application can be temporarily stopped if the predetermined period has elapsed from the time when the object is no longer detected. Accordingly, for example, the application can be controlled as intended by the user.
In the fifth embodiment, after the application being presently executed is temporarily stopped, if the object is detected by the detector, the controller may restart the temporarily stopped application.
According to the above, even when the application is temporarily stopped without the object being detected, if the object is detected, the application can be restarted.
In the fifth embodiment, the controller may start or restart a second application different from the application being presently executed, if the object has not been detected by the detector.
According to the above, if the object has not been detected, the second application different from the application being presently executed can be started or restarted.
In the fifth embodiment, the controller may start or restart the application that has been executed before the second application is started, if the object has been detected by the detector.
According to the above, if the object has been detected after the application is started without the object being detected, the application that has been executed before the second application is started can be started or restarted.
In the fifth embodiment, the detector may detect whether the electronic apparatus is held by the user, on the basis of the input image, and the controller may start the application if the detector detects that the electronic apparatus is held by the user.
According to the above, the application can be started if the electronic apparatus is held.
In the fifth embodiment, the electronic apparatus may further include an application controller configured to control progress of the application being presently executed, on the basis of the result of the detection of the object by the detector.
According to the above, progress of the application can be controlled on the basis of the result of the detection of the object.
In the fifth embodiment, the electronic apparatus may further include a distance calculator configured to calculate a distance between the object and the camera on the basis of the input image. The controller performs the control of the application on the basis of the distance calculated by the distance calculator.
According to the above, the application can be controlled on the basis of the distance to the object.
In the fifth embodiment, the electronic apparatus may further include a speed calculator configured to calculate a speed of the object on the basis of the input image. The controller performs the control of the application on the basis of the speed calculated by the speed calculator.
According to the above, the application can be controlled on the basis of the speed of the object.
In the fifth embodiment, the electronic apparatus may further include a notifier configured to notify the user that the application is temporarily stopped, when the application is temporarily stopped by the controller.
According to the above, the user can be notified when the application is temporarily stopped.
In the fifth embodiment, the electronic apparatus may further include a selector configured to select any application from among a plurality of applications in accordance with an input performed by the user. The controller starts the application already selected by the selector.
According to the above, any application can be selected from among the plurality of applications and started.
In the fifth embodiment, the detector may include: a first determiner configured to determine whether a first condition regarding detection of the object is satisfied; and a second determiner configured to determine whether a second condition which is stricter than the first condition is satisfied. If the first condition is satisfied, the controller performs a first process regarding start or end of the application but does not perform a second process subsequent to the first process. If the second condition is satisfied, the controller performs the first process and the second process in the application.
According to the above, the first process regarding start or end of the application and the second process can be performed on the basis of the first condition regarding detection of the object and the second condition which is stricter than the first condition. For example, when starting the application, if the first condition is satisfied and the second condition is not satisfied, the application is started, but a predetermined process in the application is not started. If the second condition is satisfied, the predetermined process in the application is started. In addition, for example, when ending the application, if the first condition is satisfied and the second condition is not satisfied, the application is temporarily stopped, but the application is not ended. If the second condition is satisfied, the application is ended.
In the fifth embodiment, when the application is temporarily stopped, the controller may receive an instruction made by the user regarding whether to end the application, and may end the application in accordance with the instruction made by the user.
According to the above, after the application is temporarily stopped, the application can be ended in accordance with the instruction made by the user.
In the fifth embodiment, when the application is temporarily stopped, the controller may end the application in accordance with elapse of a predetermined time.
According to the above, after the application is temporarily stopped, the application can be ended in accordance with the elapse of the predetermined time.
In the fifth embodiment, the camera may be an infrared camera.
In the fifth embodiment, the camera may be proved at a side surface of the electronic apparatus.
An electronic apparatus according to a sixth embodiment includes an acquiring section, an application executor, and a controller. The acquiring section acquires an input image captured by a camera. The application executor executes an interactive type application which progresses on the basis of an operation performed by a user. The controller temporarily stops the application being presently executed, on the basis of the input image acquired by the acquiring section.
According to the above, the application being presently executed can be temporarily stopped on the basis of the input image captured by the camera.
An electronic apparatus according to a seventh embodiment includes a camera configured to capture an image in a side surface direction of the electronic apparatus, an acquiring section, and an application activator. The acquiring section acquires an input image captured by the camera. The application activator activates an application on the basis of the input image acquired by the acquiring section.
According to the above, the application can be activated on the basis of the input image captured by the camera.
According to the present embodiment, the application can be controlled on the basis of the input image from the camera.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.